1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coolant-conducting element with an enclosed, linearly extending hollow profiled body, having an exterior wall with a multitude of access openings, which are spaced apart from each other in a longitudinal direction and are open, or closed but can be opened, toward a conduit arrangement located in the interior, as well as to a coolant-conducting arrangement for electric or electronic devices housed in a switchgear cabinet shelf or a rack or an information technology work station and having at least one coolant-conducting element.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A coolant-conducting element and a coolant-conducting arrangement with such a coolant-conducting element has a conduit for conducting the coolant, for example air, in a linearly extending profiled body, which has several openings for cooling the heat-producing electronic components used, for example, in a component carrier. However, the results of cooling thus obtained are often insufficient.